Torque tools provide a means by which a threaded fastener can be tightened to a pre-determined value of tension. These tools must be calibrated at regular intervals to ensure they are functioning effectively and accurately. The procedure for calibrating a torque tool typically requires that the tool be sent to a facility that specializes in torque tool calibration. The owner of the torque tool is usually required to pay for the shipping of the tool both ways. Once the torque tool arrives at the facility, the tool is calibrated and then shipped back to the owner. The time that is required to calibrate the torque tool can significantly vary, depending on the size and capabilities of the calibration facility, and the number of torque tools that are in line to be calibrated.